Life of Chasing You
by babblebrain
Summary: Katherine wants him back but he doesn't want her. At least he thinks he doesn't. She isn't one to give up very easily though. I think the sexual tension should be enough to pique your interest. AU - all human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, this was weird for me to write. I never thought I would ship Stefan with anyone other than Elena but the show is being a whore so I'm putting all my Stelena heartache into Steferine. **

"Let's go, come on." Her hand impatiently waved at the thing she despised very much at the moment.

Another couple of seconds longer and she swore she was going to have to tear the thing to shreds with her perfectly manicured claws. No one messed with Katherine Pierce at such an ungodly hour. Especially when it was nine o'clock in the morning.

"Oh what, am I not human enough for you? How's this for human," she hissed as she smacked her hand against the paper towel dispenser. The purpose of progression was to create even better, intelligent inventions, not things that questioned one's existence. How annoying.

A couple of onlookers quickly entered and exited the room, not wanting to witness anymore of the psychotic woman. One girl however, stared horrifyingly at the scene in front of her. Feeling a set of eyes on her, she whipped around. "WHAT!" she yelled as the young girl bolted out of the lady's room.

Yes. Everyone should be afraid. Why? Because she was Katherine Pierce and anyone who dared to cross her would regret it. Apparently, the dispenser agreed as it gave into the abuse and let out a tiny fraction of the paper towel. The rest, probably too afraid to fully expose itself to the wrath of a Pierce. Nevertheless, Katherine was going to have none of it. She tugged until a fair amount was given and finally with her hands somewhat dry she used the same paper towel to cater to the large, brown stain on the left of her chest. Heavens no was she going to wait another eternity for the anti-human machine.

She dabbed to the best of her ability at the stain on her tight, white shirt. Yes, she chose the perfect day to wear her only white shirt. A rather disappointed sigh escaped at her attempt to magically remove the stain. As she tossed the paper towel into the bin, she held her head high and with a flip of her long curly, brown hair, she strutted out of the washroom.

"Tommy, I suspect that you'll take care of this little...fiasco won't you?" she said with a tight smile as she approached the nervous teen behind the cash register. The spilt coffee cup was still on the counter with its contents dripping on the floor. He seemed frozen in place from the time she left him to clean herself up. He was newly hired she noticed. Poor, sad, incompetent Tommy.

She leaned in, both arms resting on the counter staring straight into his eyes. This had him almost shaking. "Surely, you wouldn't want me to tell dear Sally how she may have lost her newly valuable customer today now would you?" He shook his head nervously. "Good," she stood straight again. "Normally a person in your position would offer me another, free of charge. However, seeing as how my time has been wasted I need to run. So," she drawled out, "expect to see me soon and I will expect to see my coffee ready with the lid properly closed this time. Understood? Good."

Not giving him time to reply, Katherine gave him one last look and a faux smile as she walked away, fingers twiddling her goodbye.

As she stepped into the chilly morning air, her smile dropped. Shit, she was late.

* * *

The blond girl nervously paced behind the bar, her usual vivacious demeanour gone from her pent up nerves. She looked from her watch, to the door, to the various alcoholic bottles on the shelves, back to the door. Nik watched her, him too getting a little jittery from predicting the outcome of today's events. They should have told him.

He looked towards Stefan, watching him do some paper work at one of the various empty tables. Out of all the days he chose to do his work out there instead of their office at the back was a good question.

They should have told him.

"Caroline, we can't keep this up. Look at that sad man," Nik gestured to Stefan. "He will thank us for this. Maybe after a couple of years but I can't keep a mate from not knowing," he nervously said with his English accent. Sure, he and Stefan might have been enemies during their high school years but they managed to put aside their differences. They were best friends now and knowing that, he knew he had to tell Stefan. It was a plus that he knew Stefan couldn't fire him. Both men went through too much trouble to get this place up and running. Well, maybe he could fire him but the years of friendship had to count for something right? Nik stood from leaning against the shelves and walked briskly towards his friend, dodging Caroline. He knew that if he looked back at her he would back out. Not today though. He stopped in front of Stefan, waiting until he looked up. He did. Oh no.

"Did you break another bottle of liquor Nik?" Stefan looked to see his nervous friend, having some sort of internal dilemma in his head. He gave a suspicious look, suddenly dropping what he was attempting to finish. There were seldom times when Nik looked this nervous around him. It only happened when he was in risk of losing his relationship or when he was in risk of losing his job. Something told him it was the latter.

Nik winced as Caroline shot a death glare towards him. He gulped. Maybe he was going to lose his job and his girlfriend. Last minute, he thought of something much safer. "Uh, nothing, nothing. Actually, yes, something. I'm not feeling too well," he gave a pathetic cough for added measure. "I think I need to head home." At a distance behind Stefan, Nik watched Caroline's jaw drop in disbelief. How dare he. He was not leaving her to get out of this alone.

Stefan studied him, knowing full well that wasn't the case. "Nik, tell me the truth or I will get Caroline here to get it out of you."

Nik broke out into a cold sweat. He stuttered a few times, attempting to form coherent sentences. He had to man up. "Okay, look. Don't get mad now but-"

The man in front of Stefan stopped suddenly, upon hearing hard clicks against the hardwood floor, most likely from a set of heels. Oh no.

Stefan's brow furrowed as he looked at Nik and heard the intruder as well. He slowly turned around. "Sorry, we're not open at this hou-"

Both boys froze in place.

"Hello Stefan," Katherine smirked as she strolled in front of him.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Stefan asked incredulously after a minute, turning to look at his soon to be ex co-workers. Nik walked away slowly from the fuming Stefan, behind Caroline. "This is not a rhetorical question. What. Is. She doing here." He asked slowly, trying to keep his composure.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "This is the second time today I have not been treated as a living, breathing person." Her smirk returned as she saw Stefan looking anywhere but at her. Sorry, anywhere but her eyes. She saw him taking a peek of her body starting from her black, high-heeled pumps to her long legs hidden behind dark well-fitted jeans. His eyes lingered somewhat at her chest then quickly to her long curly, brown hair she knew he loved. "See something you like Salvatore?" she smirked.

He still wasn't looking at her. "You have a stain on your shirt."

"Would you like me to take it off?" She stepped closer. He took a step back.

"What are you doing here." It was more of a demand than a question.

He kept stepping back until she backed him into a chair. He gripped the top of it to keep himself steady. Finally, he looked into her big, hazelnut eyes and he knew that he couldn't look away.

"Well, after moving to the wonderful city of New York, I needed a job, found a booming bar that was looking for hire, and after a little help," she winked towards Caroline and Nik who in turn glared at her, "viola. Meet your new server of the Boarding House," she smiled brightly, both hands pointing towards herself for added affect. Stefan however, was clearly not amused.

"There are hundreds of other bars lying around New York. Why this one?" he questioned, crossing his arms together.

This only made Katherine's smirk grow wider. She bit her lip as she watched his bulging arms tense under her seductive stare. "Well Stefan," she stepped closer so her coffee stained chest brushed his arm. She let out an approving moan. He gulped. She whispered her answer so that only the both of them could hear. "I came to get you back."

**A/N: Gosh Katherine. So predictable…**

**I'll give you until next chapter to decide if this story is worthy enough to continue *bites nails nervously***


	2. Chapter 2

Nik watched as his friend paced back and forth in their office, hands pulling on his hair violently and a few mutters of something incoherent like a mad man. The scene was getting Nic a little anxious and if he were to watch another person pace in front of him, he was going to start pulling his hair too.

"Tell me again why you hired her, without my consent might I add?" Stefan stopped suddenly looking at Nik then went back to pacing.

"Look, it's not like she's going to be here for long. We all know that Katherine doesn't settle down," Nik said, hoping that the idea of her not staying long would make him feel better. Boy was he wrong.

Because Stefan knew it. Of course he knew. He knew better than anyone.

"So what, you thought it would be okay with me? To have my ex run around our bar and play adult? Then watch her leave again any time she wants? What the hell Nik." He was livid now.

Nik sighed as he leaned against the desk, rubbing his face with his hand. He was frustrated. At himself and the situation. He had to keep his cool though because he understood where he was coming from. But this was the right decision. For three years, he watched his best friend fall to pieces. But whenever Caroline or Nik called out on him, telling him that he wasn't okay, Stefan shrugged them off stating he was "dealing" with it then dropped the subject. Nik wasn't going to tell his best friend that his "dealing with it" wasn't solving anything. He was stubborn as hell.

So Nik watched him flirt with other girls but never taking any of them home. Watched as Stefan took it to his responsibility to close up every night. He never did though. There were a couple of times when Nik had forgotten his keys at the office. Instead of expecting to see all the lights off by the bar like they were supposed to, he witnessed his drunk friend, shot glasses and a bottle of hard bourbon beside his passed out head. It didn't happen as much as before but there were some nights. Maybe Stefan didn't need to move on. Maybe he just needed her.

He started to change, but not for the better. After waiting for her to come back, he accepted the fact months later, that she wouldn't. So he built his walls. He secluded himself most nights, opting to rest so he could wake up early the next day and take care of the business. So as much as Nic disapproved of Katherine's choices, he was willing to give her another chance. It was a big risk, but it was also a big risk he was willing to do for the better of his friend because he couldn't deal watching him try to pick up the pieces and fall every time. But he was only going to give her a chance if she kept her part of the deal. If she kept her promise, then one day Stefan would understand.

He replied truthfully. "You know I wouldn't have hired her just because. I know what she's capable of but I know she isn't dumb enough to pull the same mistake twice. Let her stay Stefan. Maybe she'll even give you a reason why after all these years."

Stefan stared hard at the ground. It was just too much to wrap his head around all of this. "I'll think about it. I just. I need time."

Nik nodded. "Of course. And mate..." Stefan looked up at him. "I wanted to tell you before but I knew you'd shoot the idea down the second you heard her name. Hell, I wanted to shoot her pretty little head for what she's done but this could be a good thing. I...you...I mean," he began stuttering nervously. Apologizing wasn't his strong suit.

Stefan had to chuckle at this though. "Nik, I get it. Even though I know you're crazy for thinking this, I can see your reasoning." He gave Nik a reassuring smile. He wasn't going to let Katherine get in between their friendship.

Nik felt like a huge weight lifted off his shoulders, glad that they were no longer fighting. Stefan was certainly the most forgiving, kindest-

"Oh, and Nik?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm telling Caroline you cheated out of your health diet."

Dick

* * *

Caroline was going hysterical not knowing what was happening between the boys in their office. And she didn't know what to do with _her_.

"Katherine! What the hell was that little scene back there? You could have gotten me fired!" She threw her hands up and took a shot. That was the perks of being the manager of a bar. You could drink whatever you wanted. Well, as long as Stefan wasn't watching. Nic on the other hand was more lenient. Then again sleeping with one of the owners was a big plus. "Stefan's going to kill me," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh come on Caroline. Stefan adores you," she watched carefully, leaning back in her chair at the bar as Caroline downed her third shot. "Should you be drinking this early? It's not even the afternoon yet," she looked on amusedly.

The blond shook off the buzz she was feeling and looked deathly at Katherine. "How did you even manage to get hired by Nik."

Katherine leaned her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands. She made a show to bulge her eyes. "Oh my god, Caroline Forbes is that an engagement ring on your finger?" she said, trying her best to let out her inner teenage girl.

"Shut up, don't think I don't know what you're doing," Caroline said indifferently.

"Hmm, just couldn't help buying one of those cheap knock off rings from the vending machines again huh."

"Ha, I've grown up Katherine."

"Is that what Barbies say nowadays?"

"Fall off a bridge."

"Go to hell."

"With you, I already am," Caroline fired back.

Both girls held each other's hard glares. Caroline was always the first to break though. Soon both girls couldn't contain their smiles. Caroline pulled Katherine into a hug over the counter almost knocking off the shot glass.

"I am so pissed at you but I've missed you so much! You dare to go away again and I will push you off a bridge myself," Caroline sighed, holding Katherine tighter to make her point.

Katherine laughed. "I can't believe you're engaged. Finally, that wuss stepped off the plate and manned up. I was beginning to think he lost his balls," she smiled teasingly as Caroline playfully pushed her back to her seat. "Let me see the ring." She grabbed her hand, admiring the shiny stone.

Caroline noticed Katherine's sudden quietness as her friend studied the ring. "He's been miserable you know," she said softly.

Katherine continued examining the ring. "This must have cost fortunes," she said, deflecting the subject.

Caroline pulled her hand back, giving her friend a pointed look. "You can't keep ignoring the elephant in the room. A hot elephant might I add," she winked as she filled her shot glass with liquor and pushed it toward Katherine.

Katherine looked down and traced her finger along the rim of the glass. "What do you want me to say Caroline. I'm sorry?" she scoffed. "Like that's going to make it any better."

"Well that would be a good place to start. You must have come back for a reason," she eyed the curly haired-brunette.

To Katherine's relief, both girls heard the office of the door open. Caroline quickly put away the liquor just before the two men entered the bar. Okay, so maybe not much of a relief. She couldn't tell what was going to happen next.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as the four individuals stood, waiting for someone to break the ice. To her surprise, it was Stefan.

"Caroline, before you head out, make sure everything is set up for tonight. Nik will help. I need to head home to get ready." Caroline already knew that but it helped to ease a little of the tension in the room. He looked at the blond until she nodded her understanding then looked at Katherine with a quick nod goodbye as he left.

"Hi Nik," Katherine smiled mischievously as he walked over to Caroline. He gave her a warning look. She took the shot glass Caroline gave her earlier and downed the drink, feeling the burn against her throat. She needed that.

As Stefan exited through the door, Katherine got up from her stool and strutted towards the exit.

"Katherine," Nik chastised the way an adult would to a child. This only gave Katherine more motive.

"Bye Nik," she said in a sing song voice, as she walked towards the door and threw a quick wave.

Caroline shook her head. She turned suddenly, remembering another issue.

"So you're sick huh?" she crossed her arms as she glared at Nik. He slowly took a step back.

"Now, look love." He stepped back again as she stepped closer.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't shove this ring down your throat."

Nik flinched as Caroline stood right in front of him. "Because you want my sex," he said hesitantly. This didn't seem to be the right answer she was looking for. "Because I want your sex," he revised.

She patted his cheek hard. "That's right."

* * *

Katherine reached Stefan as he sat perched on his motorcycle, about to put his helmet on. God, did she love that bike. It was, to say the least, sexy. Especially when he was riding it. She had taken notice of the bike upon arriving at the Boarding House bar. The memories overwhelmed her that she had to stop herself from fantasizing about those times. As she approached him, he sighed.

"Oh, don't be so disappointed to see me," she teased. He had his leather jacket on too. She would do almost anything to hop on that bike and demand him to take her for a ride. "This view right here is extremely hot," she stated, eyeing him.

"What do you want Katherine," he said in an uninterested tone. This rather disappointed her but she stood her ground.

"I think you already know what I want," she smirked. She gingerly trailed her fingers on the handles.

He eyed her not so innocent action. "Come on Katherine, I don't want to have to burn the bike now," he smirked.

She narrowed her eyes playfully at his cold humour. "Ooh, Stefan Salvatore's got some sass. But you and I both know you would never do that. You would be burning down our hard working cash. Not to mention those lovely memories," she smiled knowingly. His smirk dropped. Katherine decided to tread the dangerous waters. "Let's see, July 18, 2000-"

"Go home Katherine. If I'm not mistaken, your first shift is today. Go get ready. Be here by five so we can get ready when it opens at six thirty," he said, putting his helmet on and running the engine. The motorcycle roared to life. He quickly backed up, not wanting to be around her anymore. "Don't be late." And with that he was gone.

* * *

Stefan turned the key and unlocked the door to his little abode. He made a quick turn to his kitchen, intent on reaching his fix: bourbon. He quickly grabbed the bottle and a glass and made his way to the couch. Stefan wasn't much of a morning drinker but after this morning's events, he was all for it. Pouring the liquor into the glass, he brought the liquid to his mouth and groaned as he sat back. How his world turned a 180 was a surprise to him and yet not. He dreamt of this day. The day of her return. He pictured it in so many ways but did not picture it hurting.

She came back.

Stefan took another long gulp. He was supposed to be over her. He wasn't supposed to feel like there may be a slight chance that she'd stay for him. But no, he couldn't think like that because it was Katherine.

He laughed bitterly. She was still the same person. Maybe she was even more beautiful than he could remember last but it had been three years. But everything else was the same. Those hazelnut eyes he thought held love in them. That smile that had him wrapped around her finger. Her beautiful wavy hair that he loved to play with. And those heels. Those damn heels.

She was still that sexy, fierce, confident person he used to love. Was still in love with.

He shook his head violently and brought the drink to his lips as if the action would somehow rid of the idea.

She was Katherine and she was dangerous. He couldn't let her get into his head. She loved playing the cat and she loved it even more that he was the mouse. He knew her game. Cat and mouse. For heaven's sake, her name was in the game. Her flirty eyes and seductive demeanour was a huge indication. She wanted him back and she might if she continued her game but he wasn't going to let her. No, he was going to refuse until it drove her insane. Eventually she'll get tired of going after him and she'll leave him for good.

He thought about what Nik said earlier. Yes he'll let her stay. He'll let her stay until she gives up and leaves on her own. He didn't need her reasons. He just wanted her gone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there isn't much Stefan/Katherine interaction. How was it though? You interested?**


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine used her rear view mirror of her car to remove any excess gloss with her finger. Cherry. His favourite.

The uniforms weren't so bad. Well, Stefan did own the bar. He made sure the girls looked classy yet enticing. Clothes that weren't very slutty yet left enough for the imagination much to her advantage. The colours they had to wear were all black. Easy. Katherine always had black. At the moment, she fashioned black stilettos, tight leggings that accentuated her ass, and a tight shirt with a large dip trailing down her cleavage. It was as if she was just going to go grab a coffee.

She checked the clock in her car. 5:20 PM.

As she got out of her car and made her way through the door, she was just in time to hear his voice. His authoritative sexy voice.

"Does anyone know where Miss. Pierce is," he said in an agitated tone.

It was time to make her appearance. Rounding the corner to the main room, Katherine noticed as some of the employees looked at her, or rather, gawked. The boys ogling their eyes and the girls, some admiring her radiant beauty. She brushed hastily against Stefan who flinched in response. "Here Mr. Salvatore," she said playfully as she stood too close for his liking. She took his arm and wrapped it securely around her shoulder to close the distance between them so that they were side by side."Hey sexy," she turned her head to whisper to him, adding a wink.

Stefan glared into her eyes. As she smirked at him, his eyes narrowed in on her lips. From the close proximity, Stefan could smell the cherry goodness. How dare she wear that.

Katherine couldn't help but look at his lips too as he distractedly licked his lips. With one hand still holding his wrist that was around her shoulder, she took her other hand and held it against his stomach. He instinctively flexed which gave her the opportunity to feel his abs. "I have been waiting so long to feel these again," she said, moving her hand up and down "Mmm, they still feel the same".

Stefan quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her actions. "Stefan," Katherine said with mock surprise. "Not in front of all your employees," she chastised.

Katherine amusedly watched as Stefan attempted to maintain his anger. "Miss. Pierce," he pointed to the direction of the other employees. "With the rest of the staff. Now," he said with an even tone.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore," she smirked as he flicked her hand away from him. She strutted over to Caroline, making sure that her ass got the attention it deserved. She turned just in time to see his eyes quickly avert from her rear.

The rest of the employees were shocked. Almost every female in the room glared jealously at Katherine.

They were all aware of the amount of competition for Stefan's affections. Never one was bold enough to do such a thing. Until now.

As she leaned on the counter with arms crossed next to Caroline, she shrugged innocently as her friend shook her head with a knowing look.

"Now that I have everyone here," Stefan said all business like. "I just want to relay the rules again for you all especially for the newcomers," Stefan looked at Katherine who rolled her eyes. "Please be careful. This can be a dangerous environment, especially for the ladies. Men can be savages so please, if there are any customers to whom you are uncomfortable with, bring it to my attention. Caroline and Nik are also here to deal with the situation. Men, be gentlemen to the ladies that come in."

Katherine took the opportunity to get a good look at him. Unlike the other employees he was the only one not dressed as the rest of the staff, give or take a few other men. He was the chef so he had to wear the appropriate shoes, pants, and black chef coat. His hair was up in its usual wavy, sexy, bed hair. Despite the bland uniform, he still looked hot. He made wearing uniforms like that hot. "Also, just for a reminder, no drinking during your shift. I know it's an obvious request but do not be tempted to drink when you are offered one. That also means no coming to work drunk or hungover. Other than that please go on your shifts/breaks on time," he finished.

The rest of the staff dispersed to do whatever they had to do.

"Miss Pierce," Stefan said without looking at her as he made his way to the back. "Come to my office."

Katherine followed closely behind Stefan, staring at his ass. She knew that voice of authority. He used it on her a couple of times, her favourite being behind closed doors.

As they walked into the small room, Stefan turned sharply toward Katherine, affectively startling her that her back pushed the door closed.

"What the hell Katherine. You don't walk into my building and push yourself against me in front of my employees."

Katherine leaned against the door casually with a feline smile, obviously enjoying the situation. "Like what you're doing to me right now? I don't see the difference besides the absence of our audience. I'm not complaining though. I do like it when you're so...dominant," she said, lifting her hand to the left of his chest, moving it slowly to his shoulder. She guided him so that his ear was close to her mouth. Immediately his musky scent intoxicated her senses. Her other hand found its way to the nape of his neck, tugging at his hair and pushing his head closer to her.

"When did you get so aggressive? It's getting me so turned on right now." She breathed heavily into his ear and took his earlobe between her teeth, partly to get a reaction from him and partly for her benefit.

Stefan gulped as he closed his eyes. His senses were suddenly heightened. He felt her everywhere. He felt her hot breath against his ear. He felt the tug on his ear as she grazed her teeth on his lobe. He felt her hand on his shoulder tighten and her other hand massaging his head. He could feel his hand now pressing hard against the door as she moved her leg in between his own, rubbing against him.

He could feel himself falling into her hands. Stop.

Katherine heard his deep growl as he grabbed her arms and slammed her against the door.

"Stop doing what you're doing," he whispered harshly. His jaw clenched from his steaming anger.

"Why? You're obviously enjoying this just as much as I." She reached her hand to cup his groin, proving her point.

Stefan inhaled sharply and quickly grabbed her wrist, pinning it beside her head against the door.

"I have rules Katherine," he spat harshly.

"Well I don't play by the rules. You should know that Stefan," she said as she freed her arm from Stefan. She used her one free hand to push him off her. She was getting quite annoyed that he hadn't done anything to her yet. No kiss but maybe a hint of temptation? "You may have rules for all your other little employees Stefan, but not me and I will not hesitate to make you see that.

Stefan stared at Katherine for a moment then laughed bitterly. She crossed her arms, annoyed that he was laughing. She didn't think she said anything funny.

"Do you realize I have the ability to fire you? I'm mostly keeping you around because Nik hired you. For some odd reason he seems something redeemable in you." He stopped laughing and wore a serious expression. He looked straight into her eyes and tucked his hands into his pockets. He was determined to come out as disinterested, like she had no effect on him. "Don't test me Katherine. I don't care that you're here right now and I certainly didn't yesterday and the day before that. So I won't have any problem firing you."

Katherine couldn't keep her eyes away from his piercing stare. Even though his words cut her deep, she couldn't look away because maybe if she stared long enough she could see something there that told her otherwise. But he was being emotionless and she couldn't see anything because his words were trying to get to her. She masked her feelings with a defiant look. "That's not true. I know that's not true. A few minutes ago told me otherwise."

"That's called sexual attraction Katherine. That doesn't mean I care," he smiled devilishly. He couldn't help but keep going. His brain was firing everything that he knew would hurt. "I don't care because all you ever will be to me is something to play with. I mean, that's what you did to me right? Fucked me and left me the next morning? It's only fair that I return the favour."

A slap echoed throughout the small room.

"You don't even know Stefan," Katherine said fiercely as she blinked fast to keep her eyes dry. "But fine. If you want to act like we both don't care then fine." She gave him one last look until she stormed out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The Boarding House was in full hustle and bustle. The bar was full, every seat occupied by some businessmen with loosened ties and women bubbling from laughter, most likely from the buzz Nik was providing. He was working by the bar, mixing drinks in his black dress shirt and silver tie. He was good. The people sitting by the bar seemed to enjoy him.

The pool tables at the back by the windows were filled with happy college students. The dimmed lighting in the room helped to provide that relaxing vibe. The wooden floors and bricked interior further exemplified the cozy environment, a place to let go after a hard day's night.

The grill was where it was at though. It gave the whole area a delightful aroma. Some of the cooking was done in the back, away from the customers. But the grill where Stefan was working at held an audience. He was mesmerizing to watch. Stefan, even if unintentional, made the other chiefs look like nothing compared to him. Like they were just there to soak in all the attention given Stefan who was oblivious to it all.

In a bartender's perspective, the grill would be to the left so that the distance from the drinks to the food wasn't that far. The grill was much like the bar. There were stools right in front where you could watch with only a short length of glass separating the customer from the chef. It was amazing. But when Katherine saw little miss slut opening her mouth to be spoon fed by Stefan she was outraged. The man himself smiled at the girl then looked toward Katherine. He leaned back to his side and began cooking again. The flames that erupted made the girl squeal and Stefan laugh. Katherine wanted to squirt oil at the woman's face and push her head toward the flames.

Worst part, Stefan wanted Katherine to feel this way, given by his constant looking toward her direction. Oh, that's how he wanted to play it huh.

Katherine went over to one of the tables filled with businessmen. If she was going to do this, she wanted to do it with men with actual taste. She was classy.

"How are you boys doing here," she asked as she placed each hand on two men on either side of her. The men stopped their chatter to look at her, not bothering to conceal their hungry eyes. Each table she served with men seemed to do that a lot. Stefan was right. At environments like these, men can be savages. Perfect. It was just what she needed.

"I think this just may be our favourite place boys," the man on her right said. As he placed his hand at her back, she peeked at Stefan. For a second, she swore she saw a look of anger but he quickly turned his attention back to the redheaded slut. "Do these lovely drinks come with a fine, sexy waitress like you darling? Cause I would really love one right now," he said eyeing her. The men at the table laughed obnoxiously. They were entirely too intoxicated but if Stefan was going to do this then she was going to play rougher.

The man was hot enough, so maybe if she ignored the fact that he was a disgusting drunk she could do what she was intending to do.

Katherine leaned into the man, whispering in his ear and making sure her cleavage was inches from his face. She pulled back smirking as she heard his breathing become laboured and his eyes full of excitement and impatience. He nodded eagerly to her suggestions.

As she walked away from the table, she used her peripheral vision to look at Stefan. He was at the customer's side of the bar, in front of the eager slut. He tucked her hair and laughed with her as he fed her his dish. He was too close to the girl and was touching her when he wasn't spoon-feeding her.

He was going to regret that.

Nik noticed the jealousy in Katherine's eyes as she went to walk pass by him. He stopped mixing his drinks to grab one of her arms. She shot him a furious glare. "Katherine, don't. This isn't the way to go about this."

"He's doesn't believe me Nik. If we want this to work, he needs to realize he still cares. Now let go or I'll bite your fingers off," she said icily.

Nik sighed as he let go, deciding it wasn't worth it to hold her back. She didn't need to be ticked off even more than she was. It was just going to make her want to do it even more.

* * *

Stefan set up the last chair on the table, glad it was almost time to leave. He was exhausted after today. Too many things occupying his mind and too many efforts put into a lost cause.

"Hey Stefan, we're heading out. You need any help before we leave?" Caroline offered, her face matching one of Stefan's. Exhaustion. It had been a busy night.

"No, it's okay. I just gotta make sure everything's all locked up. Go home, relax," Stefan gave them a tired smile.

"Thanks man, see you tomorrow," Nik said, ushering Caroline out the door, probably way too tired too.

Stefan stood alone as they left. He pulled his chef coat off him leaving him in his white shirt. He closed his eyes and massaged the back of his neck with his hand. He stopped his actions as he heard a door push open and a sound of giggling. He stood frozen to see Katherine; her hair dishevelled and heated cheeks, exiting the women's bathroom with the man she was flirting with earlier. They stopped dead in their tracks as they realized they weren't alone.

"Oops, busted," Katherine giggled. "You should probably leave," she told the guy.

"Thanks for tonight darling. I look forward to doing this again," he winked. He looked at Stefan on his way out, smiling triumphantly. "You run a great bar buddy," he said before exiting.

"Well, that was a fun first day," Katherine smirked. She left her spot to head toward the exit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Stefan said, his control slipping immediately.

"What, are you going to deprive me of having some fun? You seemed to be having some fun of your own." Katherine raised her eyebrow as she strutted towards him, heels clicking against the floors.

Stefan clenched his jaw. He was too tired for this. "I need to make sure my customers are satisfied when they leave," he defended.

"Well then trust me, I satisfied tonight alright."

"I run a business not a whore house."

Katherine laughed bitterly this time. "Oh, but isn't that what I am Stefan? A whore? An object for you to play with? I'm only helping you to share your toys. It shouldn't be a problem right?" She stood in front of him, her chest touching his crossed arms. "If it's a problem Stefan, then play with me," she said as she violently grabbed the back of his neck to pull his face right in front of hers. He could feel her warm breath on his lips and she could feel his on hers. "Play with me. Or let's just cut to the chase and get this over with. Fuck me Stefan," she pulled on his belt so his lower half was touching hers. "Fuck me then leave me."

Katherine saw the storm in his eyes. He was mad. He was hot when he was mad. Because when she felt herself being lifted up off the ground and her legs wrap around his waist she could've sworn her panties dropped to the floor.

The first thing he attacked was her neck. Everywhere on her neck. He kissed roughly down her neck, sucking and nipping. She wrapped her arms around his own so he could suck harder. Nip harder. Anything to get him closer. Then he went to the glorious spot. He kissed behind her ear, eliciting a moan from Katherine. She felt the spot behind her ear moisten from his mouth. Her head was spinning with euphoria. He hadn't forgotten her weak spot.

Every touch he gave her made her forget everything else. She squeezed her legs together, pulling them closer. The contact drove them both insane as they inhaled sharply.

Stefan felt Katherine's heel poke against his back. His mind was going crazy thinking about those heels. He felt himself moving both of them. He pushed her on the pool table and crashed his body on top of hers. His hands went to the back of her head, absentmindedly smoothing it from the force he pushed her with that knocked her head to the table.

Katherine smiled at the gesture. It didn't really hurt when her head collided with the table but she found it sweet as he rubbed her head softly. He may have said he didn't care about her but his actions told her otherwise.

Then his hands were at her hair, scrunching it, feeling the silky curls between his fingers. After fully ravishing her neck and enjoying the sounds she emitted, he dove further into her body, pushing her shirt down to expose her black laced bra.

Before he could go in further, Katherine tugged on the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it over his head quickly, tossing it somewhere, needing to feel his skin. She gripped his back as he continued to ravish her covered breasts, biting at whatever exposed skin he could find and leaving open-mouthed kisses. He moved his hips roughly against hers and she moaned with such need. "Mmm, Stefan," she breathed. Then she grabbed his face and pulled his lips toward hers.

His lips, just as she remembered. So soft yet so rough as he kissed her with so much anger. All his frustrations transferred into his kisses. She didn't realize just how much she needed to feel his lips on hers until now. She knew she missed him but she didn't know to this extent. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and bit down with enough pressure, leaving her wanting more.

And he could remember her kisses. She kissed him with such greed and want. Her hands on either side of his face pulling him as close as she could, fusing their mouths together that it was hard to breath. Her hands played with his ear as she kissed him. It was something she always did. She would run her hands over his ears, use her forefinger and thumb to rub his lobe. Anything. He didn't know whether she did it on purpose or unintentionally but he loved how her hands would magnetically go to his ears as she kissed him. Nothing changed.

He could taste only a trace of her cherry lip-gloss, but only a trace most likely because of her earlier rendezvous with that douche. The thought of them together made him roughly push his tongue into her mouth. His only focus was to touch her and taste her everywhere the guy had probably missed. That he didn't know about.

He pushed his tongue against hers, circling it, battling it. He ran his tongue to the roof of her mouth, making her shiver and moan. His hands were under her thighs, gripping them roughly and running his hands up and down them.

Katherine's hands had a mind of their own. They migrated from his hair, running them down his naked chest, and feeling his perfectly sculptured abs. They dove further south, reaching his belt, playing with it for a moment before tugging it from its confines.

That's when he grabbed her hands away from him and got off of the pool table. He was breathing heavy, chest moving up and down rapidly much like her own. He studied the scene before him, memorizing the way the lamp above her made her glow. How her dark raven hair spread out on the green surface and legs wide open, one of them propped up so her heel was on the table. If he could grow any harder...

Katherine felt the cold immediately. She scrunched her face up in confusion, eyes still closed from their heated makeout session. She took a moment to breath in the much needed oxygen she hadn't gotten a few seconds ago. Then, she propped both elbows on the table, leaning back to look at him half naked, eyelids hooded and full of lust, but an angry expression on his face.

"No," he said after a moment or two. Her eyes tried not to focus on his sexy chest moving up and down rapidly. He truly was an Adonis. "No. You're not going to get away with it this easily." She could almost hear the sadness in his tone. "If I were ever to do what you did to me it would never be like this."

He grabbed his shirt from off the floor and almost robotically, left to go to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a pretty long chapter that I dedicate to reviewer, Guest(s?). I have no clue if you are one person but if you are, haha thank you for the feedback! Thank you as well to the others!**

* * *

Katherine tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Her hair was is messy curls and her sunglasses perched on her head as she looked at the numbers above her illuminate, indicating the next floor up. She woke up late this morning and was truly exhausted. It had been a week since her first day at the Boarding House and it was not easy. She hated working there. Most customers were annoying and most of the businessmen were pigs. Good looking pigs but pigs nonetheless. She dodged every pity attempt at drunken men trying to grab her ass, only allowing them to when Stefan was looking.

Stefan had not made it easy. Every shift she had consisted of constant flirting with Stefan but every time she had tried to make a move on him he moved away. He was resisting her and it was getting her irritated to the point where some nights she had restless sleep. Not only because he was denying her but because she was having the most blissful dreams about him. Naked. In bed. But her dreams just had to reflect her reality because every time he was going to take it any further with her she woke up. So no, Katherine was not in the mood to have this meeting at eight in the morning. She would rather go back to bed and dream of him again.

The elevator stopped five stops before her floor. She groaned angrily. This day already felt longer than it should be.

A smirking face appeared as the doors opened. She wanted a gun to her head. Now.

"Katherine," he grinned as he stepped into the elevator.

"Moron." Katherine crossed her arms as she watched the door close.

He chuckled lightly. "What, are we in junior high?" He stepped closer to Katherine and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "How is my lady doing today," he said leaning in.

"Elijah, do you want to know what it's like to have a five inch heel up your ass?" Katherine asked in an all too serious tone. If he was going to keep touching her, she might actually consider doing it.

He laughed playfully as he covered the left of his chest with his hand as if he was actually wounded. "I thought we had something."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "That was a onetime thing. When are you going to get the hint that I don't want you?" She looked at him sideways and took note of his attire. He was in a suit as usual. Black slacks, black shoes, black vest, white tie, hair slicked back. Arrogant bastard.

Elijah removed his arm off her shoulder and took a step back, eyeing her. "When you stop wearing such clothes that entice me," he explained as he put his hands in his pockets. "And don't tell me you didn't feel something."

Katherine kept looking straight ahead, trying her best to ignore him. He realized she didn't greet him with her hungry, desperate kisses. She didn't even touch him. That only meant, "You've started what you're really here for haven't you. So the competition begins," he said with an amused tone.

Her only response was an annoyed sigh. The doors finally opened and she walked out of the elevator only to notice that he was following her.

"Well, obviously there's trouble in paradise," he smirked as he tried to catch up to her fast pace. "Would you like to talk about it over dinner?"

"I'd rather pour acid in my eyes," she mumbled but loud enough for him to hear. Her hand was itching to slap him.

"Hello Miss Pierce," her receptionist greeted her shakily. Katherine just walked past her.

She stopped abruptly causing Elijah to collide into her back. Katherine turned around and stared menacingly into his eyes. "I do not have time for your idiotic and pathetic attempts to get me into bed so why don't you scurry on and find a bunny to cuddle," she huffed.

Elijah could practically see the steam release from her ears. "I must meet this man of yours. He certainly knows how to get under your skin," he grinned. "I'm a little upset however. I assume there will be no more sneaking off into closets?" They both stood staring at each other, her infuriated and him smirking. "I'll see you around Katherine," he said after a while as he turned to leave.

Katherine closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Once she felt calmer, she walked towards the conference room and was greeted by her fellow co-workers and an impatient boss.

"Only ten minutes late Miss Pierce. I think you're improving," he said sarcastically.

"Well who's bright idea was it to have a meeting this early. Even my old pruney neighbour isn't awake at this hour," she groaned as she slumped in her seat, arms and legs crossed. She eyed the table searching for the coffee. "Oh thank God thank God," she praised, grabbing for the pot. Katherine looked around and stopped mid-pour as the room got quiet. "Well, go on Salvatore," she said expectantly.

Damon gave Katherine a look and cleared his throat. "So, I've gathered you all here today to discuss the future K. Pierce clothing line coming out spring time but we still have plenty to do. We have Miss Pierce's sketches so we just need to establish material and shipments of materials. We have five to six months for preparation and other things that need to be confirmed."

Usually Katherine actually listened to these kinds of meetings and was always on top of her work. But today her mind was on other things. The meeting was a drag. It was mostly Damon just restating things he discussed with her earlier so she let herself drift off for a moment.

On to more important things, how was she going to get Stefan?

Obviously, there was something there. She could sense it, feel it. He cared. If he was deflecting her then that meant he still cared. He was just afraid to care. She didn't blame him. Three years of no contact then on a random day, surprise? She would be pissed too if he did that to her. But to forget what they've been through? All those years of getting to know each other, emotional and physical, how could he try to forget about that?

He cared and no matter how many times he was refusing her and attempting to show his indifference she knew he cared. She was just going to have to work harder to make him realize it and that she cared about him too. But how?

Katherine returned her attention to the meeting when she noticed that everyone was getting up to leave. She was about to make her quick getaway when he called her.

"Katherine."

"Damon."

He sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand and sat on his chair. "What's wrong with you today? You weren't listening. Don't tell me that now that you have him, you're going to stop?"

From this, Katherine was annoyed. "Oh don't even. I'm not an idiot Damon. I'm doing this for me too," she grumbled. She watched as he became serious with her.

"Good. Because we've worked too long and hard to get where we are now. I took you in for a reason. Don't make me regret it," he said looking straight into her eyes. He needed her to know that she understood that this was important.

Katherine slouched further into her seat with a scowl on her face. "Yeah yeah. I just don't see why _I_ have to go to these meetings. I already know what's happening," she reasoned. "And why are you here? Shouldn't you be doing important _CEO_ things?" she said with emphasis on the CEO.

Damon did his best to try to keep in his laugh. It was like looking at a two year old who didn't get what they wanted. "Because Katherine. You're practically in charge here. This is _your_ clothing line. Soon you're going to be doing all the talking. Besides," he said as he adjusted his tie. "I'm just here to make sure all the glory is mine." He stood from his chair, giving her his signature smirk.

He looked down at her as she studied the ledge of the table, deep in thought. "So how is little brother and you doing?" he asked as he tucked in his dress shirt that had loosened.

"Fabulous. I have him practically eating out of my hand."

He looked at her for a moment. "He's brooding isn't he." Her frown confirmed his question. "You're not diving right into it are you?" Her next expression, a sullen one, confirmed his question again. "He's a sensitive little wuss Katherine. And he values friendship. If you want him you're going to have to do it with a slow approach."

Katherine looked at him in horror. "I am not going to be his friend," she said seriously. That wouldn't even be her last resort. She wouldn't know how to deal if the feelings were unrequited.

Damon exhaled loudly at her impatience. "I'm not saying to be his friend. I'm telling you to use the characteristics of a friend. You know, eat ice cream together, watch chick flicks, cry, all that jazz," he said with a wave of his hand. "Don't stop going after him. Get him but be more subtle. Then once he sees that he can trust you, bam," he said as he smacked the table. "He's all yours. He just needs to be eased in. Come on Katherine. Think. You should know," he said as he went to leave.

Katherine's eyes followed him out the door. "Did I fall for the wrong brother? Let's go back to our rebellious years," she smirked with a raise of her brow.

"Ha ha. I'm taken Katherine."

Katherine shuddered at the thought of her. "Yeah, and you better stay with her!" she yelled out as he waved her off.

Katherine looked at the clock in the room and groaned once again as she brought her forehead to the table. She had a shift in eight hours. That wasn't enough time for her and fantasy Stefan.

* * *

As usual, the Boarding House was busy as ever. Katherine would have been completely annoyed if she didn't admire Stefan's success.

Everyone was busy including Katherine, much to her dislike. At the moment all her customers seemed to be pleased with themselves. She made sure of it too. She flirted with the men there with suggestive actions every time she felt his eyes on her. It was beginning to be part of her routine while working. Flirt until he was not in view. She wanted desperately to see how he would react.

As expected, Stefan was by the grill grilling steaks and other goods. Women around him watched on as he worked the sweat, again making the other chefs look like props on a show. Stefan's brows furrowed in pure concentration. She could tell that the women were praising him with compliments. He wasn't in particular noticing them but still Katherine was jealous. She wanted to watch him too. She hated the fact that they were so openly staring at him, watching him sweat, and flex his muscles. It wasn't fair.

After Katherine made sure that her customers were settled in, she took the opportunity have a little rest. Thank God Stefan allowed for resting.

She spotted a free seat by the bar and absentmindedly leaned in to massage her ankle with her hand, smoothing it back and forth. She noticed after a minute that this gesture seemed to attract a businessman beside her. He chanced a glance at her cleavage. This was just too easy.

"If I had to wear heels like that, I probably wouldn't be walking right now," the man joked. He couldn't be much older than her, maybe one or two years. He gave a dashing smile. "Would I come off as too forward if I offered my services to you? I'm really good with my hands," he said suggestively.

Yes, Katherine thought. But she couldn't pass the opportunity.

As if the interaction between Katherine and the man triggered something in Stefan, he looked towards her. When she saw that he was looking she gave her Stiletto clad foot to the man.

He was no Stefan but he was handsome enough. She smiled greatly at him as he massaged her ankle, smoothing it intimately. She leaned into him and touched his arm as she laughed whenever he said something not very funny. She waited a minute or two, probably less, until she looked back at Stefan. She grinned, noticing his full attention was on her and the other women looked at her in jealousy. To put the cherry on top, Katherine stood up again and kissed the man on his cheek, thanking him. As she did this, she noticed the pained look Stefan wore. He quickly looked down and froze.

Katherine watched as the horror on his face appeared. Instinctively, she left the man, forgetting his name all of a sudden. If he did give her his name. Not bothering to give the stranger a second look, she went straight to Stefan, knowing that familiar look of horror. When she reached him from his side of the bar, she looked at him, knife still in hand and his other, dripping with blood as it fell to the now spoiled stake he must have been cutting. Or supposed to have been cutting.

"Hey, you," Katherine said over the noise to the other chef near Stefan. "Take over for Stefan," she said as she slowly put down the knife from Stefan.

"I take orders from Stefan, not a newbie," the guy bit back.

Katherine stared at the bushy haired guy. She did not have time for this. She squinted her eyes at his name tag. "Allen, is it? I don't like your tone one bit. So how about you take your pride and shove it up your ass while I get Stefan some help, yeah?"

Allen was taken aback at her flare and noticed the daze Stefan was in. "Yeah, you would have noticed if you weren't so busy playing Stefan's little trophy chef wife." A few men nearby hollered and other women snickered. "Go back to work," she demanded with a hard glare.

She quickly got Stefan out of the bar scene and into the "employees only" door where it was much quieter. She held his hand, running it over the sink. If she weren't so concentrated in washing the blood away, she would have noticed that this would have been the first time in three years that she's held his hand like this.

She turned off the tap and got him to sit on top of a nearby box. Katherine quickly went to where the first aid kit was, glad she paid attention for once when Caroline was training her. A few chefs nearby glanced at the scene but went back to work as Katherine glared at them.

As she came back to Stefan, she saw him looking intently at his finger, blood pooling again. It was a pretty bad cut. A couple inches more and he might have needed stitches.

Katherine kneeled in front of Stefan, lifting her finger from underneath his chin. "Stefan." His eyes were still locked on the blood. "Stefan look at me," she grabbed for his face instead, forcing him to look at her. "Look at me Stefan. Focus your eyes on me." He finally looked up at her, staring at her, trying to focus on anything other than the blood. They were so close together that their noses were almost touching. "Yes, look at me. Just keep looking. You're with me Stefan," she stared intently into his eyes, trying to get him back from oblivion.

She hurriedly opened the box, getting out the gauze pads. She held his hand in between her own and used a pad to apply steady pressure on his cut.

Katherine looked up at Stefan to see that he was still pale, but not as much as before. She tried to think of anything to say to ease his mind off the blood.

She laughed lightly, remembering something. "Remember that time, the day after the last day of school senior year? I talked you into breaking in the school with me. I had the idea all school year. You thought I was kidding until I knocked on your door and told you to come with me." Katherine looked and saw that the bleeding stopped.

She went to grab for the alcohol and poured a bit onto a clean cotton pad. "We were so lucky that they didn't lock the doors yet. So I guess technically we didn't break in, but still.

"I remember, we were all James Bond style, hiding behind walls and rolling on floors since the janitors were still inside cleaning up. We went into the janitor's office and found a latch to the ceiling remember?" she laughed as she dabbed the pad lightly on his cut. He hissed but remembered to focus on her laugh instead.

"We climbed the ladder attached to the wall leading to the latch then suddenly we were on the school's roof. It was a hell of a view you said. We were running around on the roof, but we hadn't noticed the sunroof of the principal's office until yelled at us from outside the school," she smiled at the memory. He looked at her smile and he couldn't help but do the same. She grabbed for the anti-bacterial cream and dabbed it at his cut carefully. "He couldn't suspend us since we were already graduated but he gave us a long bitchy lecture."

She took an appropriate sized band-aid and placed it on his cut, careful not to make contact with the sticky sides. "When we got out you told me-"

"You were crazy, and if I were to do anything crazy again, it would always be with you," he finished for her.

Katherine looked up at him as she finished aiding his cut. She noticed how the colour returned to his face and how those emerald eyes looked at her adoringly. She hadn't meant to mention the last bit. She was far too in deep from telling her story and that part was the one she always seemed to remember. The only part that was worth remembering.

They stared at each other until he looked away. "Thank you," he said as he got up and gave his hand to help her from off the ground.

She shrugged as if it were no problem, which really it wasn't. "After all these years and the one thing that's kryptonite to you still exist," she smiled. "It truly amazes me you still have the balls to cook."

"Well I don't make mistakes quite often," he said absentmindedly. They both stood quiet again.

"I should head out back there. Let Nik and Caroline know I haven't gotten kidnapped," he joked lightly, avoiding her eyes again and leaving Katherine to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Who knew Katherine could have the willpower to have two jobs ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm trying to remember Katherine isn't a heartless bitch after not having to go through centuries of killing sprees and torture. I almost made her snap someone's neck.**

* * *

Stefan sat in his chair deep in thought. His brows furrowed as he kept thinking about that night five days ago. He absentmindedly rubbed his fingertips on his palm remembering her touch.

When he was trying to get his mind off the blood, he watched her so focused on aiding him. She touched him so delicately. She was so gentle and her voice so soft. She had the ability to keep him calm during a horrifying yet humiliating moment.

Katherine was rude, emotionless, cold, callous but yesterday it was like that whole side of her disappeared when she saw him in his state. He couldn't remember a time where she was so caring to anyone. Actually, he could have but he didn't really want to. It would only lead to memories that he didn't want to resurface. But she was invading his head.

Ever since her first day and that night on the pool table, he couldn't sleep properly. There were relentless nights of just him lying in bed staring into the darkness. It had only gotten worse since those five days ago. Now he was only getting three to four hours of sleep, and those were good days.

He didn't know what to do around her now. It was weird. He couldn't ignore her; that would be rude after what she had done for him. He couldn't exactly be all close to her like they were suddenly best friends. So instead he chose to at least acknowledge her and say hi whenever they would pass each other. Yeah, that was good enough.

His head came up when he heard the door to his office open. His jaw nearly dropped at the sight in front of him.

Katherine stood there with nothing on but his chef coat and her long, black heels. Her hair was in its usual curliness. She gave him a seductive smile as she stalked towards him, one foot in front of the other. She went around to his desk and sat in front of him.

Stefan didn't know what to do. He sat there frozen and he couldn't look anywhere but at her. She sat with her hands leaning back on the table and her legs crossed. His chef coat fell just below mid-thigh but when she sat there with her legs crossed it had inched further up. Her black pumps on her feet accentuated her long, smooth legs and he wanted nothing more but to run his hands along them. But he couldn't. For some reason his hands were glued to the armrests of his chair.

Katherine took her foot and moved it towards him. The heel was gliding up his thigh towards his groin sending a wave of pleasure to that particular area. Stefan gripped the armrests and was about to say something when she took her finger and placed it on his lips. She smiled naughtily at him as she dragged her finger down his lips, to his chest and pointed behind her. She tapped her ear, indicating that the staff would hear whatever he would say. He knew this wasn't true though because everyone went home except for maybe Nik and Caroline. But he decided to stay quiet nonetheless.

Katherine stood from the table and slowly straddled Stefan's lap. He gulped hard and looked into her smiling brown eyes as she trapped him. He could almost feel the pressure on his hard on as she sat on him. Two of the top buttons on his coat were undone and he could see the outline of her breasts. She leaned forward pressing her chest to his and moved her lips to his left ear.

"You're with me Stefan," she whispered seductively into his ear. She was breathing hard and he could begin to feel her lips trail along his neck with open-mouthed kisses.

Stefan closed his eyes. A little sweat began to collect on his forehead. He could feel her everywhere and it was electrifying. She found one of his hands on the armrest and intertwined their fingers together. She touched his cut lightly with her thumb and rubbed her hips against his own. His heart began to pound at the sensation and his mind was starting to cloud. He wanted to be closer.

She breathed into his ear. "Stefan."

"Stefan. Stefan? Hello brotha?"

Stefan's eyes shot open.

Nik jumped a little as he saw Stefan, eyes bloodshot red and dark circles under his eyes. His hair was a big mess and he looked disoriented.

"Whoa, I think you should get home. You look like crap mate."

Stefan was looking frantically around him trying to determine what just happened. He sighed realizing he had one of his fantasies again. Probably the thirtieth one since a week and five days ago. He looked down at his hands and saw that one of them was tightly gripping the armrest and the other overturned, empty as if he had held something that slipped through his fingers.

Stefan nodded his head when Nik hadn't moved from his spot, probably expecting a response. "Yeah, okay. I just need a moment," Stefan replied gutturally as he looked down at his pants. Good thing half his body was hiding under the table.

Nik nodded uncertainly as he slowly walked out of the room.

Stefan closed his eyes. He groaned angrily at what was happening to him. He couldn't go home. He needed alcohol.

* * *

Katherine lazily sat by one of the tables in the Boarding House filling the salt and pepper shakers slowly. Her feet were propped up on the chair in front of her as she took her time with the task she had to do.

It was an hour and a half before opening and all the employees working for the first shift were stocking up the supplies.

"Katherine, wipe the counters by the bar will ya?" Nik said as he whisked by her carrying a heavy looking box.

"Got it boss," Katherine replied with mock salute. She blew out a curl in front of her face dully and continued filling up the shakers as if she just hadn't been told to do something. She saw a familiar employee walk by and grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Hey Albert."

He stopped, looking down at Katherine with a glare. "It's Allen."

Katherine waved her hand in front of her. "Whatever. Listen, could you be a dear and wipe those counters back there?" she smiled adoringly.

Allen wasn't buying it. He shook his arm away from her and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Just because you told me off one time doesn't give you permission to boss me around. You don't own me," he said with a scowl.

Katherine looked at him, his bushy hair almost covering his eyes. "Is your hair that big from keeping all those manners you don't use locked inside or do you just enjoy making homes for little birdies?" she asked half seriously.

Allen huffed angrily and was about to leave but she needed someone to do her work. She rolled her eyes and took a bill out of her pocket. "Will ten bucks work?" she said waving it in front of him.

He looked at her warily. "Five bucks more for the insult."

"How 'bout twenty if I get asked to do another chore again and you don't talk to me for the rest of the day?" she narrowed her eyes. He grabbed the bill and walked away before she could change her mind. "And why don't you use that money to go get a haircut sassy pants" she added over her shoulder.

She saw Caroline walk toward her with her jaw open in disbelief. "Is this how you get your work done? Paying them with the money we pay you?"

Katherine played with the salt in her hands as she heard Caroline pull out the chair beside her. She shrugged innocently. "What, they're college students. They need the money."

"Unbelievable," Caroline muttered as she shook her head. She didn't even bother to get angry at her just sitting there pretending to do work. No matter what she would say, Katherine would always get her way. "Hey, have you seen Stefan anywhere?" she said looking around.

Katherine tried to hide her smile from the mention of his name. Ever since she helped him five days ago, he's been nicer to her. Actually saying hi to her. It was nice. So Damon was right. Stefan needed to take baby steps. It was going to take longer, but Katherine was willing to wait no matter how excruciating his pace was.

Caroline could see the smile before Katherine could repress it. It was weird for Caroline to see a shy smile instead of a smirk. Before she could say anything, she turned her head as she heard the door open and saw Stefan. "Stefan!" Caroline yelled to get his attention.

Stefan looked towards Caroline as he walked and saw Katherine beside her. His chest suddenly felt heavy and his lungs couldn't get enough oxygen. He bumped into a nearby chair and stumbled. "Sorry," he mumbled to the chair then closed his eyes in stupidity as he noticed what he just did.

Caroline and Katherine looked at him amusedly. His hair was messier than usual and he looked dead tired. He looked a little shaky as he walked past them and gave a quick nod in their direction, intent on getting out of view.

Caroline looked at Katherine curiously.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do anything," she put her hands up in defense. She was curious too. What the hell happened to him?

Caroline got up from her chair and followed Stefan to his office. She reached him as he sat in his chair with his face in his hands. "Hey, you okay?"

Stefan looked up from his hands and looked at Caroline questioningly. Did Katherine tell her anything? "Yeah, of course, why?"

"Well for one thing your shirt is inside out and your hair looks like it never met a comb." Caroline stood with a brow raised, trying to determine what was wrong with him. "Did _she_ do something to you?"

Stefan looked alarmed. "Who? Katherine? No. Why? Did she say anything?" he said quickly. He tried to even his breathing after hearing himself.

Caroline looked at him in surprise. He was so choppy today. "No…why? Should she tell me something?"

Stefan quickly shook his head and laughed lightly trying to lighten up. "No. It's nothing. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Still? Stefan this has been going on for almost two weeks. Sooner or later you're going to pass out." Caroline looked at him worriedly. "Maybe you should just go home. Nik and I can handle the place."

Stefan gave her a reassuring smile as he shook his head. "After the last time I left you two? I think a dog has a better chance of handling this place," he said getting up from his chair.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Okay, that was one time. I mean, what kind of idiot puts out a fire with alcohol. He claims that he thought he grabbed a water bottle. As if," she rambled as Stefan gently pushed her out the door. "How am I supposed to marry him if he can't even tell the difference between an alcohol and water container. If he expects me to pop out a baby anytime soon…"

"Yeah, we'll figure it out Care. Just remember why you love him." He got out before he finally got the door to close behind her. He closed his eyes and let his head fall against the door and sighed. All he could see though was a mass of curly brown hair and her face. And She was naked. Why was she naked.

He quickly opened his eyes and shook his head. He needed to do something. Anything to get her out of his head.

* * *

Katherine was on to table number two after a half hour. She sat just the same as her first table, slumped. The noise around her from the bickering staff was getting louder. She looked up and noticed a bunch of them lounging around. She frowned and stopped filling the shakers. If they were just going to lounge around doing nothing then so was she.

Nik noticed this too from his spot at the bar as he was checking the liquor stock on the shelves. He looked at his employees standing and chattering doing nothing and Katherine taking out a nail filer. Normally Nik was chill with the staff but they were doing nothing. "What is this? Did I hire a bunch of monkeys to chatter around?" Nik spoke loudly.

The staff looked at Nik. One of the men said, "Well, we were supposed to help Stefan unload the truck but he said he could do it on his own."

Katherine looked up from her nail filing. She wasn't an idiot. Something was wrong with Stefan. He was acting weird and the clumsiness and lack of sleep was clearly evident.

Before Nik could take a step toward the back, Katherine stood. "I'll take care of it," she said as she took determined strides to the swinging door. She pocketed her nail filer in her server apron around her hips and looked straight ahead of her not waiting for Nik's approval. She could feel the daggers behind her back as the girls looked on jealously. One of them was bold enough to step in front of her.

"No I'll do it. I have a feeling he'd listen to me more," the blondie used her arms to squeeze her breasts together showing a significant amount of cleavage. Her hair was bleached and her clothes were much tighter than Katherine's. She probably bought them in the kids section.

Katherine scrunched up her face in distaste. She could smell her odious perfume from where she stood and it made her nose start to hurt. She turned her head sideways looking at the blond. She had to admire her courage to make such a fool out of herself.

Allen, who moved on to do some dusting that Katherine was supposed to do, saw the look on Katherine's face. He knew what was coming. Oh, blondie was going to get it. He felt a little sorry for her.

"Aw, honey. You know, I like you," Katherine said pointing and making small circles in front of her face. "You kind of remind me of a younger version of myself. Well, of course, I didn't marinate in my own perfume and use three push up bras but you know. We learn," she smiled pointing between the two of them. "Now, if you don't mind," she said pushing the now gaping girl aside.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she walked out into the warm October air. What a stupid girl.

She stopped when she saw Stefan, suddenly forgetting what just happened a few seconds ago. She watched Stefan's sweaty naked back as he lifted up a box from the truck. He was wearing washed up jeans and a backwards baseball cap. The sweat on his chest as he turned around highlighted his hard abs.

Katherine noticed that the slide in the middle of the truck that was supposed to be used for transporting the boxes was forgotten. Stefan was doing it the harder way.

Stefan saw her standing by the door. He nearly dropped the box he was holding. He saw her standing there arms crossed, long legs apart in her usual stance, tight black shirt and leggings. Some of her curls drifted with the slight wind that came by. She was beautiful and he was seriously getting crazy. His hallucinations were becoming more frequent.

Katherine watched him. Whoever would have been looking may have thought Katherine was checking him out. Well, she was for a moment but it was more like she was studying him.

"Hey," she said as she tucked her hands in her back pockets.

Stefan stood there for a moment then proceeded to carry the box and place it near the door. Maybe if he ignored her she'll vanish. He went to go grab another box and began to work faster.

Katherine stood there in disbelief as he dropped the third box down right beside her. A few days ago he smiled and said hello to her and now he was ignoring her and couldn't even look at her. No, she can't be back at square one.

She stalked toward him as he was going to grab another box from the truck. She touched his arm and he flinched muttering something. "Stefan." He tried to grab the box again. "Stefan," she said more forcefully. She grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Stefan, stop. Don't be an idiot, you're working too much."

Katherine almost backed away from him when she saw his furry. He looked really mad and if she didn't know what kind of person he was she would've thought that he was going to hit her. But she stood her ground. She wasn't afraid of him.

Stefan saw her shocked expression and tried to relax. He closed his eyes in loss, brows furrowed.

Katherine's heart softened. She looked at him sadly. He looked defeated and exhausted and she could only guess it was because of her. She noticed the stubble on him and she knew this was serious because he always shaved. She took his head in between her hands and lifted his face to hers. He opened his eyes that were full with question. "Hey, tell me wha-"

She was looking at him so worriedly and Stefan couldn't help it. If his hallucinations were going to torture him with illusions of her then why not do something if he couldn't do it in reality. So he kissed her. He kissed her hard.

Katherine closed her eyes in surprise and she didn't respond to his kisses until she realized what was happening. They were desperate kisses and Katherine kissed back with equal fervour. He was kissing her so much in so little time span that it was already getting harder to breath.

She felt his hands on her hips and she wound her arms around his neck. He lifted her and brought her to sit on the edge of the truck. He stood between her legs and pulled her closer to him. Her hands explored his exposed sweaty chest and his hands buried in her curls. He was grabbing and sucking and she would be lying if she said this didn't turn her on. Her hands enclosed his strong biceps and she could feel the muscles clench as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He was really sweaty.

She could feel the stubble rubbing against her soft chin and cheek and she couldn't help but moan from the sexiness of it.

Stefan couldn't stop. He needed to be close to her and he was desperate for her lips after not feeling them for two weeks. He needed this before he would snap back to reality. This hallucination was his best and probably his favourite so far because he actually got to touch her. He could feel her small hands roam around his body and travel to his head, playing with his ears. They inched further up affectively knocking off his cap from her frantic hands pulling at his hair. It felt realer. He could even taste the cherry on her lips and smell the vanilla in her hair.

He couldn't stop but he felt himself pulling back.

"Mmm, why'd you stop?" Katherine's eyes remained closed as she tried to pull him back. She couldn't breathe properly but she didn't care.

Stefan opened his eyes and looked down at her bruised lips because he couldn't look into her eyes in fear. "Is this real?" he said huskily against her lips.

Katherine's eyes fluttered open, curiously looking at him looking at her lips. "God, I hope so. Unless I'm having one of those dreams again then might as well kill me now," she said with a sly smile as she played with his messy hair.

As if he just found out she was the plague, Stefan jumped out of her reach. No, no this wasn't supposed to happen. Not again. He was searching the ground as if he was looking for something but truthfully he didn't really want to look at her. "I uh," he said almost tripping from a box as he backed away. "I have to go."

Katherine sat in utter shock. Just a moment ago they were having a hot and heavy make out session and now he was leaving her in the cold again? Suddenly Katherine was infuriated. He couldn't make up his mind. He was taking two steps forward then sprinted a mile back.

She laughed bitterly, "Oh no you don't." She took her heel off her foot and threw it at his naked back. He yelled in pain as it hit his shoulder blade.

Katherine hopped down and took back her pumps from the floor as she walked right in front of him. "You do not get to walk away from me this time," she huffed angrily, poking his chest with her heel as she left him by the door.

She came back a moment later still fuming and found him in the same position standing in shock. She went right up in his face and kissed him while forcefully inserting her tongue into his mouth. She made sure to give him a nice, wet, sloppy yet sensual kiss. After about a good eight seconds, she stood a foot away. "You better burn that feeling in your head Salvatore because you're not getting any more of that for a while." Then she stormed off awkwardly with her one heel still in hand.

Little did she know but he already had that memory ingrained in his head. For two weeks.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really like writing about the chase. I kind of want them to move a little quicker…or is it better to go Stefan's pace?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm not sure when the next time will be for me to update. Read slowly? Sorry, exam weeks ):**

* * *

It had been a week and Katherine stuck by her word. There was no kissing or touching of a certain Salvatore. Well, it was easier said _and_ done given that she only had two shifts the whole week. Coincidently, every shift she had there was no Stefan. Whatever. He was just making it easier for her.

Katherine leaned back in her overly large leather chair and swivelled it around to face the windows in her office. They were floor to ceiling clear windows looking over Manhattan. It was a great luxury being in charge and having a large office to herself but it wasn't easy getting to where she was. Yes, she did have to work long extensive hours and mindless schooling to get her leather chair but it was worth it. She didn't have to worry about money anymore.

And she was closer to him. Even if he was pissing her off at the moment.

She watched as the taxis scattered the streets and pedestrians trying not to get run over. Manhattan was crazy and it was a perfect place for her. A change in scene that was fitting as opposed to the boring small town of Mystic Falls. Same faces with nothing to do. New York however, there was always someone you didn't recognize and there was always something to do in the city that never sleeps.

Katherine propped her elbow on her armrest and held her chin with her hand as her focus went back to Stefan.

She had a plan. A brilliant one might she add. If Stefan was going to ignore her then she was going to have to make herself more noticeable. First, she needed to know where he was living and God no was he going to hand his address over. It might have sounded a little stalker-ish but it was necessary and she was willing to go through great lengths to get what she wanted. Once she would find out where he was living then…well she didn't know yet. Maybe leave it to the hands of the universe.

Occasionally the Boarding House did a club kind of scene. It was basically what it was: a club. Dancing, drinking, the usual game. Tonight was Halloween night and it was the perfect night to execute her plan. What better way to seduce Stefan than in a slutty Halloween costume. Throw in a drunk damsel in distress Katherine victim to the prying hands of other drunk men and viola. She knew what he would do.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Katherine jumped slightly and turned her chair around to see a smirking Elijah sitting in front of her desk. He looked way too comfortable and Katherine wondered how long he must have been sitting there, possibly staring at her. She did her best not to shiver. "My thoughts are worth more than pennies," she replied coldly.

Elijah laughed at her and unbuttoned his expensive looking suit jacket as if he was invited to stay longer. Katherine eyed him daringly but he only continued looking at her. He was used to her icy demeanour and quite frankly, it only made him want her more.

Katherine sighed. That was the downfall to working with Damon. For some reason the Salvatore's loved the Mikaelson's and just felt the need to work with them.

"I brought you something," Elijah said grabbing a vase from the floor with flowers in them. Katherine eyed the red, yellow, and orange in the vase. Gross. He grinned like it was the most clever thing he'd ever done. Katherine however was not impressed.

"Don't try so hard," Katherine said, crossing her arms. "It's not like I'll like you any less."

Elijah adjusted himself in his seat and kept smiling at her. Katherine wanted to knock that grin off his face. He looked at her smooth legs from the pencil skirt she was wearing through her glass desk. "Have dinner with me."

"I'm with someone," she said angrily as she crossed her legs after noticing where his eyes landed.

"Really? Where? Because I don't see him bringing you flowers." He said, watching Katherine avoid his eyes. He grinned further. "Let me at least meet him," he said brushing some invisible dust off the cuff of his jacket. "If you won't have dinner with me, let me meet him."

Katherine wanted to punch him. She really did. The little bastard just wouldn't give up. "Is it really me you're pinning for? I'm beginning to think you have other intentions for pursuing me," she replied with a devilish smile. "Now leave before I call security. I hear the sluts howling your name and I don't want their presence near here."

Elijah raised a brow and clasped his hands in front of his face in interest. "You have security?"

"Would you like to stay and find out?" she challenged. "I mean, to get kicked out of Pierce's clothing line is not embarrassing at all. Especially not when the person you're shacking up with works for me."

Elijah's smile faltered. He got up and buttoned his jacket and walked towards the door. He stopped in his steps and turned his head. "I'm thinking chocolates next time. Might make you feel better. I guess he found out it's this week that he couldn't get any," he laughed and quickly left before the flowerpot reached his head.

* * *

Katherine sauntered in the Boarding House with her head held high and a determined look. The music was in full blast, vibrating the walls and the ground. It was a little humid inside but not too much with the doors open and the cool night air coming in. The pool tables were closed and the middle was clear of tables, welcoming the people to the dance floor. There were a lot of people.

Stefan caught the liquor bottle he flipped in the air. The grill was closed due to the limited amount of light and to not add on to the already hot air. For the night, the cooking was done in the back at the kitchen but not much people were eating. Most people were drinking and dancing which was fine for Stefan. He was working behind the bar with Nik serving drinks to the men and woman there.

Through the darkness, strobe lights, and mass of people he could see her. It wasn't hard. With a room full of people or not she always seemed to stand out. Of course she was Catwoman.

She had on a tight black leather onesie and a mask like a cat that shielded half her face, only exposing her cat eyes and red luscious lips. She was the hottest woman in the room.

He tried to abstain himself from seeing her. He even went through the trouble to make sure they didn't have the same shifts together. It didn't help though because when he saw her he still felt like the wind got knocked out of his lungs.

She saw him immediately and strutted toward him with playful eyes and a feline smile. She caught the slip of his hand holding on to the liquor bottle. He didn't look any better than last week. Maybe he looked worse. The circles under his eyes were prominent. He looked like a zombie James Dean with his leather jacket and white shirt. Still hot though.

"Blue balls on the rocks please," she smiled mischievously as she stood in front of him. She felt sorry for him but not enough after what he pulled last week. It's not like she was having the best sleep either. If she wanted to play with him then she would.

Stefan gulped hard and felt his hands start to sweat. She always made him nervous and her request only made it worse. He looked at her smiling red lips, cleared his throat, and tried to remain in control. "Nik, can you get this order?" he yelled out looking into her eyes. He wanted to seem like she didn't affect him.

"Oh, but I want yours Stefan." She grabbed a maraschino cherry from the glass bowl and put it between her teeth smiling wickedly. "You look hot," she said, eyeing his chest through his white shirt.

"Don't you have somewhere else to whore around?" he shot her a smile, ignoring her comment. Nik was busy mixing drinks for a woman in a slutty bunny costume, talking her up and using his charming accent. He had to make her drink himself. Fine.

Katherine bit into the cherry and moaned as some of the juices dripped from her lips. She licked her lips carefully and slowly. He eyed her actions as her tongue jutted out. She could see his jaw clench slightly. "Don't be mean Stefan. You're hurting my feelings," she said batting her long lashes. "I'm just going to have to play with someone else," she shrugged and took the drink he set down in front of her.

Stefan watched her sway her hips as she walked onto the dance floor, the tight leather hugging her ass nicely. He had to groan from the stirring in his pants. How was that possible. She only talked to him for five minutes.

Katherine gulped down the drink and scrunched her face in distaste. It was strong. And really good. She laughed at the connotation behind that as she felt her buzz begin. She grabbed the closest man nearby and began dancing with him.

* * *

It was torture for Stefan. Two hours of watching her dance and grind against other men. She would only dance more naughty and sexily when he was flirting with a customer like he did an hour ago.

The girl in front of Stefan had stared in amazement as he twirled and flipped the bottle around. He would smile at her and lean in close and she would laugh in response. She looked a little too young to be by the bar. He didn't question it though because it was either flirting with her or Mrs. Patty, fortyish who was probably having an affair with the man who didn't seem to be the owner of the ring on her finger.

Katherine had witnessed his not so subtle attempts at flirting so she worked harder to sway her hips with the guy she was with. She had six shots and she was really buzzed. Not drunk. She knew how to take care of herself.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at where the man put his hands on Katherine. They were on her hips going with the rhythm of the music and each swing of her hips was mesmerizing. The stranger's lips were close to her neck. She was sweating and the only memories of her sweating had simply made his pants seem two sizes too small.

He couldn't take his eyes off her and he still couldn't seem to now.

Stefan repeatedly looked at Katherine as he wiped down the bar. Her head was down on the table allowing her long brown curls to fan out around her. Her cat mask was long gone. She was moaning from time to time but not her usual moans that were meant to be seductive. It was more like a helpless moan. It seemed like she was going to pass out any moment. Stefan wasn't surprised if she would. He knew Katherine was a tank when it came to drinking but after the first drink and 8 shots later she was dead gone. He didn't care though.

It was 2:10 and a few people remained. All that was left were a couple of guys, some staff, Katherine and some asshole trying to get in her pants. Actually, the same asshole who was dancing with her almost the whole night. He was persistent and desperate. He kept looking at her like a piece of meat. The more Katherine refused him the more the guy was trying to take her home. Stefan unknowingly gritted his teeth and rubbed down the table harder with the cloth he was using. He tried to ignore them. She could handle herself. Nope, nothing. Still didn't care.

Just as he was going to turn to leave, the asshole grabbed her arm. Stefan watched her futile drunken attempt at trying to resist him but it was no use. She was drunk. Before he knew it, Stefan grabbed the guy's policeman costume by the collar and was face to face with him. "She said no dickwad. Go before I call an actual cop and claim harassment."

Stefan saw the flash of fear in his eyes but his face remained neutral. "Whoa, dude. Chill. We're just having some fun."

Stefan's hand itched to punch him in the face. Fun was not harassing women. It was not acceptable in his bar. "You wanna have some fun? Why don't we go outside and have some fun huh?" he said through his teeth. His hands shook with rage. The lack of sleep had only made him angrier than he should be. Stefan pulled the guy closer to him by the collar, almost lifting him off the ground. "Touch her again and I will not hesitate to touch your face with my fist."

The chatter around them stopped. Some of the staff and the few people that remained watched the interaction, wondering if the guy was going to speak up against Stefan. Disappointingly for them, he didn't.

Katherine saw the interaction too. She was a little tipsy but she knew what would happen if Enrique even so much as made a little sound. She needed to diffuse the tension quickly. She moaned drunkenly, "Stefan, take me home."

Stefan stood stalk still. He looked into the guy's eyes daringly and fear was definitely prominent now. He pushed the guy off roughly. "You okay?" he asked, looking down at her.

Katherine frowned and slurred. "Take me home Stefan," she repeated.

She saw Stefan nod through the few curls covering her face. "Okay, let me just let Nik know I'm leaving."

Katherine nodded but he was already gone. She saw someone with a big bush of a hair walk by. "Sassy pants! Did you get a haircut?" she grinned noticing his trimmed bushy hair.

Allen dodged her hand attempting to grab him. He looked at her like she was crazy. With her makeup smudged, the darkness surrounding her eyes and her hair looking almost like his, she did look crazy.

Katherine wobbled as Stefan helped her out the door. His hand held the arm surrounding his shoulder and the other gripping her waist.

"Wait a sec," she whispered hoarsely. She held on to the back of his neck as she took off her high-heeled boots in front of him. Her body was so close to his he nearly stopped breathing. His mind flashed to the pool table and the truck.

She wobbled slightly but one of his hands held her back to keep her from tumbling. Before pulling back from him, she heard the hitch of his breath as she gently brushed her lips on his neck. "Much better," she smirked as she felt her feet release from the horrible confines.

They walked towards the parking lot until Stefan made them stop. "Shit," he said after realization. They both looked at his motorcycle.

"I don't see what the problem is," Katherine slurred as she leaned against Stefan. "I'll just hold on to you," she grinned up at him, bringing the hand holding her heels up and using her pointer finger to trace doodles on his cheek.

Stefan stared at Katherine. "You won't be able to hold on to me. You're drunk Katherine," he stated point blank.

"As a skunk," she drawled into his ear then tried to hide her giggle against his neck.

Truthfully, Katherine wasn't drunk. Half the shots she took didn't even make it into her mouth. It was like the cookie monster eating a cookie. Obviously he never really ate a cookie, only munched it up to make it look like it. Her acting skills seemed to work though because Stefan looked at her with concern.

"Just take my car," she smiled to his cheek as he looked forward. She knew he was analyzing the situation in his head. "If I can just remember…" Katherine made a look to check her pockets, which she had none. She giggled at the fact and brought her hind to her chest, reaching into her bra and pulling out a key. "It's over there," she pointed messily at a Mercedes.

Stefan walked her over to her car with a brow raised. Where did she get the money to buy a Mercedes? If he knew Katherine, he knew she didn't have that kind of money. He wasn't paying her this much.

After a few struggles, Stefan got her in the passenger's seat. As soon as she sat, she closed her eyes and lolled her head as he secured her seat belt.

"Where do you live?" he said as went to the other side and turned the key.

When he heard no response, Stefan turned his head to look at her. She was on the brink of passing out. He leaned toward her and gently shook her by the shoulder. "Katherine. Come on, where do you live," he said almost desperately. He didn't want to bring her home where she would invade his personal privacy.

Katherine moaned and pushed his face away from her. "Shh, I'll sleep with you later," she giggled almost incomprehensively. She adjusted herself in her seat and pretended to go to sleep.

Stefan looked panicked. He shook her one more time but there was no response. He leaned back in his chair in defeat and closed his eyes. Shit.

* * *

Stefan had to carry Katherine into his home after attempting to get her to walk. He closed the door behind him with his foot then stopped. Couch or his bed. He internally groaned. He was a gentleman. He couldn't let her sleep on a couch.

"Mmm, you smell good," she slurred. She opened one eye and peeked at him. "Are you going to have sex with me?" she giggled, remaining in her "drunken" state. "Naughty, naughty Stefan," she said poking his chest. She guessed this was how she would act when drunk: stupid. He didn't react much to her question though. He only looked forward.

He walked her to his bedroom then placed her gently on the bed. She stirred gently but her eyes remained closed. He took a step back and looked at her. The crescent moon's light streaming through his window only helped to exaggerate the scene before him.

Katherine laid there with her raven hair spreading out on his pillow. Part of her was hidden from the darkness but the light that shone on her face unveiled her gentleness.

Kat, hiding behind the darkness but once only when the moon was out with her in the night was she no longer able to mask her vulnerability by the dark night.

Just looking at her brought up memories of their past. The spontaneous wild girl he fell in love with those years ago laying on his bed. The rebellious girl next door he tried to stay away from but always found her sneaking through his window. The girl who was carefree, who always laughed and wanted to have fun but had nothing. Maybe that's why he was so stuck on her. She had nothing and he wanted to help.

But seeing Katherine in front of him half hidden in the shadows and her hand splayed out for something to reach, something tugged at his heart.

He placed her heels by the bed and went to his drawers to find his smallest articles of clothing. He picked out a Bon Jovi t-shirt and drawstring shorts. He walked over to Katherine and looked at her, almost analyzing how he was going to go about this.

Hesitantly, he hovered his hand over her body. Of course the zipper was on the front. He took slow careful breaths and slowly moved down the zipper. Every inch it went down, his breathing started to hitch. He saw her breasts peeking out covered by her black lacy bra. He went further down, looking at her olive toned stomach, then stopped at her belt.

He stopped when Katherine moaned. He waited until she stopped moving then proceeded to unbuckle her belt, throwing it on the floor. His hands moved back up to her shoulders, pushing off the leather garment. He lifted her up slightly causing her chest to touch his. Slowly, he peeled her costume off, going down to her waist, unleashing her arms from inside and taking off her black gloves. His hand skimmed her butt clad with matching lacy black panties and she moaned in response. He dragged the costume down her legs until finally it was off.

"Katherine, I'm going to make you sit up for a sec okay?" he spoke softly. She whined lightly and Stefan had to smile. His hands went underneath her back and carefully lifted her. He quickly grabbed his black shirt and slipped it on her, guiding her arms through the correct holes. He had to release his breath he was holding when he didn't have to worry his eyes betraying him from landing on her chest.

He laid her back down then quickly put on the shorts, tying the strings together tight. He sat beside her and ran his knuckles over her soft cheeks admiring her beauty. She leaned into his touch.

Stefan got up and was about to head for the couch when she held on to his wrist. "Stay," she whispered.

He looked down at her as he felt her small hand grasp his wrist. "Katherine, I can't," he said throatily. He didn't know if he could handle it but looking into her doe eyes he felt his resolve crumbling.

"Please," she said almost begging him. Stefan sighed. He covered the blankets over her and tucked her in. Then he grabbed a nearby chair, brought it beside her, and sat, waiting for her to fall asleep. He closed his eye, trying to do the same but it was no use.

After a moment, he felt her sit across his lap and snuggle her head in the crook of his neck. She had pulled a blanket over them. "Sometimes your prudence annoys me," she whispered.

Stefan froze. He didn't know what to do because this was reality and it wasn't a fantasy. He ignored her comment and let her fall asleep. When he was sure she fell asleep he sighed in defeat. She would just crawl back over to him if he brought her back to his bed. And they couldn't sleep on a chair.

So he carried her back to his bed. He took off his leather jacket and jeans, leaving him in his white shirt and boxer briefs. He tucked her in the blankets and climbed on the bed, the blankets separating them from each other.

Katherine was awake through it all. Why would she want to fall asleep when he was being the nicest to her in a long time. She kept to her side of the bed but had to smile when she heard his even breathing after a half hour. She turned her body towards him and brought her hand to his chest, over his heart.

She could feel the steady heartbeat and her hair move slightly from his even breathing. She grinned because he was sleeping. Through the whole night he slept.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for mistakes/wordiness! Tried to update quickly. Thanks for liking the story so far! Hang with me!**


End file.
